Brunette's Choice
by Frazka 12
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah lain persahabatan trio absurd distrik Maria tentang bagaimana Eren harus memilih antara Jean —sahabat kuda setianya, ataukah Levi —sahabat cebol yang cueknya minta digampar *sequel of 'Shut Up, Eren'*
1. Chapter 1

Hyaaaaaaaa...! Bertemu lagi dengan _author_ gila bin gaje ini! Seperti sebelumnya, saya akan kembali mencoba membuat _fic_ humor garing dari trio favorit _author_. Yaaahhh... anggap saja ini adalah _sequel_ dari _'Shut Up, Eren!'_ *sekalian promosi*

Saya selaku pemilik _fic_ ini sama sekali tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun kecuali kepuasan karena dapat menyalurkan hobi menulis.

* * *

'Shingeki no Kyojin' © Hajime Isayama

Warning! Typo(s), AU, alur absurd, OOC greget (serius, ini karakternya _author_ bikin nista semua *plak), (T) untuk spontanitas percakapan dan berbagai poin minus lainnya. Mohon dimaklumi karena author gila ini juga manusia biasa.

* * *

 **Brunette's Choice**

"Kak Levi!"

"Apa?"

"Temani aku beli baju baru, ya?"

"Tidak."

"Kak Levi!"

"Apa lagi, Mikasa?"

" _Please_ kak, temenin aku cari baju baru, ya?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa nggak bisa?"

"Udah janji sama Kak Eren."

"Yaahh... yaudah deh."

Dan ajakan putri muda Ackerman itu harus berakhir dengan penolakan sang kakak. Dan tanpa diketahui oleh si gadis muda, sang kakak dengan tinggi badan dibawah rata-rata tersebut pergi sembari menyunggingkan senyum yang super mikroskopis!

 _'Mendingan sama si bego itu daripada nemenin Mikasa belanja!'_

 **Di tempat lain...**

"Jean, papa boleh minta tolong sama kamu nggak?"

"Apa?"

"Temenin papa cari stik golf, ya?"

"Males, ah!"

"Ayo dong, Jean. Kolega papa yang ngajak, nggak enak kalau papa tolak."

"Sama mama 'kan bisa?"

"Mama masih dirumah bibi, baru pulang dua hari lagi."

"Emangnya stik golf papa yang biasanya kenapa?"

"Udah rusak."

"Maaf pa, tapi Jean nggak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Jean udah janji sama Eren mau nemenin dia cari buku."

"Eren? Ya udah, kalian hati-hati ya. Papa pergi dulu."

Dan papa Flagon yang malang itu harus menghabiskan harinya sendirian di toko olahraga, sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa putra tunggalnya yang terlihat sedang asyik dengan _game_ yang baru saja dibelinya kemarin itu tersenyum lebar. Begitu sang tuan besar Kirschtein tersebut menghilang dibalik pintu, Jean langsung membanting _control game_ nya ke lantai beralas karpet merah itu dengan televisi datar besar didepannya yang menunjukkan tulisan _'Pause'._

 _'Maafin Jean, ya. Abisnya papa kalau beli stik golf pasti sampai 2 jam!'_

 **Di tempat lain...**

"Kak Ereeeennn~"

"Iya, Isabel."

"Tiga hari lagi temani aku ya, kak!"

"Temenin? Emang kamu mau kemana?"

"Ke _Universal Studio Trost_ sama temen-temen. Cuma kata mama, aku dibolehin kalau ada orang dewasanya."

"Terus kamu sama temen-temen kamu mau minta tolong ke kakak buat nemenin kalian, gitu?"

"Ahahaha... Kak Eren emang pinter deh!"

"Jadi maksud kamu kakak udah tua?"

"Emangnya aku bilang kak Eren tua? 'Kan aku bilangnya kak Eren udah dewasa."

"Kakak baru 17 tahun kali."

"Yang penting 'kan udah gede, udah punya KTP, udah boleh bawa mobil sendiri."

"Iya—iya! Nanti kakak ajak kak Jean sama kak Levi, boleh?"

"Jangan kak! Temen-temenku maunya kak Eren aja!"

"Kalau gitu kakak nggak jadi nemenin kalian."

"Eh, jangan!"

"Kalau gitu kak Jean sama kak Levi harus ikut. Masa kamu pergi sama teman-teman kamu terus kakak sendirian sih?"

"Kakak nggak ikhlas nih bantuinnya?"

"Bukannya gitu. Masa kakak jadi supir kalian aja sih? Kakak juga ingin senang-senang kali."

"Yaudah deh, tapi satu aja ya, kak!"

"Hah? Nggak bisa. Kak Eren, kak Levi, sama kak Jean udah sahabatan dari lama—udah kesepakatan kita untuk kemana-mana selalu bareng."

"Jangan bilang kalau kakak ke kamar mandi masuknya bertiga juga?!"

"Iya lah, kan kita selalu ba—EEEEHHHH?! YA KAGAKLAH, ISABEL!"

"Ahahaha... Mukanya santai aja dong, kak!"

"Kamu juga sih, kasih pertanyaan kok ngawur gitu!"

"Ahahaha—maaf kak!"

"Udahlah, kalian pergi aja sendiri!"

"Yah kak, jangan marah dong! Temenin kita ya, kak! _Pleaseeee..."_

"Nggak!"

"Kak Ereeeeennnn~"

"Apa?!"

"Kakak baik deh!"

"Bodo!"

"Kakak ganteng deh!"

"Nggak mempan!"

"Kalau kakak nemenin kita, uang jajanku sehari buat kakak deh!"

"Nggak butuh!"

"Dua hari?"

"Males!"

"Tiga hari?"

"Nggak tertarik!"

"OKE, SEMINGGU!"

" _DEAL!_ "

Dan sepasang kakak-adik Jeager itu mendeklarasikan kesepakatan mereka dalam sebuah sesi jabat tangan yang cukup menarik perhatian para semut yang berbaris di dinding. Eren menyeringai penuh kemenangan sementara Isabel merana dibawah iming-imingnya pada sang kakak yang langsung saja keluar dari mulutnya tanpa diproses terlebih dahulu.

Isabel lupa!

 _'Kenapa aku harus punya saudara matre kayak kak Eren sih? Hwwaaaaaaaa...!'_

XXXXX

 **Tap tap tap...**

Deru pantofel hitam menggema diatas trotoar jalan, sebelah utara pusat distrik Maria. Matahari bersinar dengan sangat terang, menambah panas akhir pekan yang sebenarnya baru menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Sang pengguna sepatu berkilat dengan surai sehitam arang tersebut melihat sinis pantulan dirinya pada jendela pertokoan disisi kanan. Tangannya terkepal kuat didalam saku celana _jeans_ nya sembari merapalkan kata-kata pedas andalan si pria dingin itu dalam hati.

 _'Sial! Kenapa gua harus sependek ini?!'_

Mengumpat dirinya sendiri memang bukanlah kebiasaan seorang Levi Ackerman. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwa pria cebol itu merasa sesak harus bersanding dengan puluhan warga lain distrik Maria. Tingginya yang dibawah rata-rata membuat pemuda itu terpaksa tenggelam dalam lautan manusia—terbenam dalam hiruk-pikuknya kota dengan daftar penduduk melebihi daya tampung tersebut.

 _'Kayaknya gua emang perlu konsultasi sama Berthold deh'_

Dan untuk pertama kalinya seorang Levi yang keras kepala setuju dengan saran sahabatnya yang memiliki wajah tak jauh beda dengan makhluk hidup bernama kuda tersebut. Pemuda pendek itu lantas tersenyum miris, terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediaman sang sahabat bermanik zamrud cerah. Pandangannya menyisir para makhluk laknat yang membuatnya minder dan saat itu juga dia tersenyum dalam hati —merasa beruntung karena tingginya yang menyedihkan itu telah membawa berkah tersendiri padanya, terhindar dari sengatan sang raja siang! Ya, Levi mendapat tameng gratis dari para warga yang berjalan disekitarnya!

 _'Kayaknya gua harus mikir dua kali buat konsultasi sama Berthold deh'_

Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga seorang Levi yang selalu mengutuk tinggi badannya itu merasa bersyukur terlahir dengan tubuh yang bahkan lebih kecil dari adik perempuannya sendiri.

 _'Pantesan kulitnya si Berthold tan gitu, kebakar matahari! Tapi keren juga sih'_

Dan sekali lagi untuk yang pertama kalinya, seorang Levi dengan harga diri tinggi tersebut telah membanggakan temannya! Tidak! Dia justru sedang mengagumi temannya yang nyaris setinggi dua meter itu! Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh mahkluk kerdil ini hingga berhasil membuat seorang Levi merasa rendah diri dihadapan temannya yang memiliki sikap terlalu lembut tersebut.

"Oi!"

Dan sejurus kemudian, sebuah tepukan keras yang sangat amat tidak bersahabat menyadarkan si kecil Levi dari ilusi yang dibuat para iblis bawahannya. Levi menoleh dengan gerakan patah, takut-takut yang menepuknya itu adalah siluman jadi-jadian yang mencari mangsa di siang hari.

"Jean?!"

Levi kaget mendapati apa yang diperkirakannya ternyata benar —siluman dengan wajah menyerupai kuda! Untung saja keterkejutannya itu berhasil disembunyikan oleh topeng datarnya, ia jadi tidak perlu repot untuk ber-OOC ria diawal fic ini.

"Yo!"

Si tersangka, Jean Kirschtein, menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya, sukses membuat Levi yakin sebentar lagi mungkin mulutnya akan sobek. Ia hanya mendesis tak suka lalu kembali menghadap depan, terus berjalan kearah tempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Jean yang masih nyengir hanya mengikuti si pendek dan berjalan disampingnya, menatap tubuh bertinggi 160 CM itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa?" Levi yang menjadi objek pengamatan seekor kuda liar akhirnya merasa risih juga. Dengan nada dingin si cebol bertanya dan hanya ditanggapi cekikikan dari Jean, membuat Levi mengernyit heran.

"Lu kenapa, kuda?"

"Kagak. Lu mau kemana?" Jean masih menunjukkan cengirannya —yang menurut Marco Bodt terlalu berbahaya. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena beberapa pengendara nyaris saja mengalami kecelakaan akibat kaca mobilnya yang terpantul sinar maut gigi kuda Jean!

"Rumah Eren. Lu?" jarang sekali Levi bertanya balik seperti ini. Mungkin menurutnya sedikit mengobrol dengan sahabat yang merangkap partner adu jotosnya itu tidak akan menurunkan harga dirinya juga.

"Whoa! Gua juga mau kerumah si kampret itu! Kebetulan banget, ya!"

Levi menaikkan satu alisnya bingung. Ada apa dengan Jean? Tidak biasanya dia memanggil Eren dengan sebutan _'kampret'_ atau kosakata lainnya yang bersifat mengejek, bahkan mungkin menghina secara terang-terangan. Kenapa? Apa mungkin Jean sudah menyadari bahwa seorang Eren Jeager adalah bocah yang memang dan paling pantas diberi embel-embel _'kampret'_ , _'sialan'_ , atau mungkin _'bego'_? Ah, sudah terlambat, Jean! Kau terlambat menyadarinya, Kirschtein muda!

"Lu masih dendam?" dan akhirnya Levi mengerti maksud dari pemberian gelar _'kampret'_ pada sahabat _brunette_ nya.

"Lu pikir?"

Jean memutar kedua bola matanya. Mendengar ucapan Levi tadi membuat rasa kesalnya pada sang sahabat beriris _emerald_ itu kembali, padahal ia sudah berusaha setengah hidup untuk melupakan kejadian itu. Jean sama sekali tidak ingin persahabatannya dengan Eren dari kecil tandas begitu saja karena kawan seperjuangannya itu yang terlalu —entahlah. Kau bisa menyebutnya terlalu bego, terlalu polos, atau terlalu ingin tahu. Yaaahh... Kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu tentu saja masih dikenang baik oleh Jean. Kejadian yang membuatnya harus rela diseret paksa oleh sang ayah keluar dari kediaman Ackerman! Terkutuklah kau, wahai Eren Jeager!

"Tch! Lebay banget lu," Levi berdecih, membuat Jean yang senyum mautnya telah hilang kini justru kembali dengan perempatan imaji pada keningnya.

"Bukannya lu juga kena dampratnya?" memang terdengar seolah Jean memutarbalikkan fakta. Tapi, hey! Levi juga kena imbasnya 'kan? Dan bukan hanya Levi, bahkan Mikasa juga ikut kena hukuman papa Flagon karena emosi sang kakak yang tidak bisa ditahan! Bukan hanya harus bersihin rumah besar Ackerman, bahkan lebih buruk lagi! Itu loh, yang bikin Mikasa ingin keluar dari kediamannya karena sang kakak cebol yang diduga adalah seorang pe—Ah, sudahlah! Lupakan saja!

Dan saat itu juga, baik Jean maupun Levi, keduanya sangat ingin membekap mulut Eren andai saja pemuda itu akan kembali berkoar dengan topik pembicaraan yang mungkin saja akan menjatuhkan harga diri mereka. Ya, tentu saja! Mereka tidak akan membiarkan si polos itu bercuap-cuap dengan entengnya! Ini sudah menyangkut masa depan mereka! Menyangkut harga mereka di pasaran! Hey, tunggu! Jean dan Levi bukan barang dagangan!

"Udahlah, kita lupain aja. Anggap kejadian sial itu nggak pernah ada."

Jean pasrah, begitupun dengan Levi. Tidak baik memendam benci kepada sahabat sendiri. Dan mungkin akibat tragedi mengenaskan dulu, Jean dan Levi sepakat untuk memberikan Eren kursus gratis agar sohibnya itu nggak polos-polos banget. Yah, minimal sang kawan bisa menahan segala keingintahuannya yang terkadang menjurus kepada hal-hal tidak manusiawi. Sebut saja kasus penyeretan Jean dulu serta penyalahgunaan kekuasaan oleh Levi pada adiknya sendiri.

"Hn."

Levi menjawab singkat, sangat setuju dengan sang sohib. Mereka terus berjalan menuju kediaman kawannya tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, mungkin efek dari meredam emosi yang membuat keduanya harus ekstra tenang dan sabar untuk berhadapan dengan bocah ngeselin itu. Ingat 'kan bagaimana Jean dan Levi mengeluarkan semua sumpah serapahnya pada si polos bermanik zamrud tersebut hari itu?

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk tiba dirumah Eren. Mereka diam diluar pagar, menunggu Jean menelpon Eren agar membukakan gerbang untuk mereka. Ingatlah, keduanya terlalu malas untuk berteriak memanggil nama sang sahabat yang sudah melunturkan _mood_ mereka hari ini. Lagipula itu bukanlah gaya mereka, meraung-raung hingga sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintu. Persis seperti anjing yang menunggu tuan rumah keluar membawakan sepiring tulang sisa makanan mereka.

"Kak Jean! Kak Levi!"

Suara seorang gadis membuyarkan angan-angan keduanya yang sedang memikirkan persamaan mereka dengan hewan yang disebut anjing. Isabel berlari kecil dihalaman, menuju pagar yang tingginya sekitar dua meter. Jean dan Levi lantas menoleh pada si pemilik suara melalui celah pagar yang cukup besar, menemukan sosok wanita muda bermanik hijau cerah tersebut tengah tersenyum penuh semangat pada mereka.

"Halo, Isabel!" Jean balas tersenyum, menatap Isabel dengan penuh kehangatan. Ia senang sekali melihat gadis itu karena dari dulu Jean memang ingin sekali memiliki adik perempuan seperti kedua rekannya. Sayangnya, ia adalah putra tunggal keluarga Kirschtein! Sial!

"Kak Eren ada?"

Levi tak mau kalah. Ia juga menunjukkan senyuman yang mungkin saja apabila dilihat para _fans_ nya tentu akan menyebabkan kejang-kejang dan mati ditempat karena kehabisan darah. Jujur saja, dari dulu ia selalu membayangkan bagaimana jika adiknya ditukar dengan Isabel. Mungkin saja kediaman Ackerman akan lebih berwarna! Bukannya dia tidak sayang adiknya, hanya saja Mikasa bukanlah tipe adik penurut yang selalu mengumbar hawa positif seperti Isabel! Demi Dewa Jashin yang ada di _fandom_ sebelah, author kesemsem kalau ngeliat bang Levi nunjukin senyum mautnya!

"Kak Eren ada didalam! Ayo masuk, kak!"

Isabel dengan manis membuka gerbang, membiarkan dua pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu masuk lalu menutup pagarnya. Jean dan Levi langsung mengekor Isabel menuju ke dalam, melewati taman luas tempat favorit papa Grisha membaca koran dipagi hari. Isabel membuka pintu utama, memperlihatkan ruangan besar yang rapi dan didominasi oleh wewangian _aromatherapy._

"Kak Jean sama kak Levi langsung aja ke kamarnya kak Eren. Terakhir sih katanya kak Eren mau mandi dulu."

Isabel kembali tersenyum. Jean dan Levi mengangguk paham dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamar sang tuan muda Jeager. Diketuk beberapa kali, tidak ada yang menjawab. Merasa sang kawan sungguh sedang mandi, keduanya langsung masuk begitu saja. Dan benar! Suara air mengalir dari _shower_ terdengar oleh mereka! Tanpa basa-basi Jean langsung berteriak didepan pintu kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar Eren —entah apa maksudnya.

"OI, EREN! CEPETAN MANDINYA!"

 **GUBRAAAKK...!**

"Eh?"

Jean dan Levi hanya saling pandang begitu mendapati suara ribut dari dalam kamar mandi yang disinyalir sebagai tempat Eren berada sekarang. Dengan sigap Jean langsung menggedor pintu dengan brutal, takut-takut sang sohib sejak kecil tersebut sedang berada dalam masalah di kamar mandi.

"EREN! LU KENAPA?"

Jean semakin sadis menggedor pintu tak kala bukannya jawaban yang ia dapat namun justru rintihan menyakitkan si surai _brunette._ Sebagai sahabat baik yang sudah bersama dari kecil —bahkan mungkin sejak mereka masih di surga— Jean tentu sangat mengkhawatirkan Eren. Apalagi mengingat Eren adalah pemuda 17 tahun yang —sayangnya, terlalu polos, lemah, bego, dan rapuh.

Oh, apakah tadi Jean bilang Eren bego? Bersiaplah, kuda!

"JEAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN...!"

Dan suara Eren yang besar mengguncang seisi kamar, cukup membuat Jean meloncat beberapa langkah ke belakang sementara Levi sedikit membolakan matanya, terkejut. Eren berteriak dari dalam kamar mandinya, merapalkan nama sang kawan kuda dengan nada marah yang kentara —walau jelas dalam suaranya itu terselip erangan penderitaan.

"SEJAK KAPAN LU ADA DI KAMAR GUAAAAA?!"

Levi cengo, apalagi Jean. Mereka kembali bertukar pandang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Levi hanya mengangkat bahu seolah tidak peduli. Ia berjalan ke sisi lain kamar Eren —duduk diatas kursi belajar sang sobat sambil bersedekap dan ongkang-ongkang kaki layaknya bos besar. Jean memutar bola matanya. Kampret memang, Levi! Padahal dia datang bersama si cebol ini! Gimana kalau Eren sampai mikir yang aneh-aneh tentangnya? Bisa makin hancur martabatnya sebagai kuda yang ter—maaf! Maksud author tuan muda Kirschtein yang terhormat! Lagipula Jean sedang mengkhawatirkannya, kenapa si Eren somplak itu malah berteriak ketakutan begitu?

"LU MAU NGAPAIN DI KAMAR GUA?! KELUAR, JEAAAAAAANNNNNN...!"

Tuh, benar 'kan! Eren udah mikir yang aneh-aneh! Mungkin semenjak dia tahu arti sebenarnya dari papa Grisha tentang pertanyaannya dulu, Eren jadi mawas diri. Ya, benar! Memang sejak saat itu Eren selalu menjaga dirinya baik-baik, memberi ruang yang cukup jauh antara dirinya dengan kedua sobatnya, Jean dan Levi. Eren sama sekali tidak ingin kepolosannya hancur karena dua orang laknat yang menyamar sebagai sahabat karibnya!

"KERJA KELOMPOK KITA 'KAN BESOK! KENAPA LU DATANGNYA SEKARANG?"

Nampaknya Eren mulai panik, terdengar dari nada kalimatnya yang bergetar —walau tertutupi oleh suara lantangnya.

"KOK LU SENDIRI? MANA BERTHOLD SAMA REINER? SUARA ARMIN JUGA NGGAK ADA?!"

Oke, darimana Eren tahu kalau Jean datang tanpa Berthold, Reiner, dan Armin? Karena Eren hanya mendengar suara Jean, jadi pemuda itu menyimpulkannya begitu? Sungguh! Sekarang Eren benar-benar paranoid dengan Jean!

"LU NGGAK PERLU NAGIH HUTANG GUA SEKARANG, 'KAN?!"

Eren mengganti pembicaraan, berkoar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan topik yang sangat absurd. Memang benar Eren memiliki hutang kepada Jean beberapa hari yang lalu karena ia lupa membawa dompetnya. Tapi Jean tidak perlu datang kerumahnya untuk menagih hutang, 'kan? Apalagi memasuki teritorinya!

" _PLEASE,_ JEAN! JANGAN RUSAK HIDUP GUA!"

Eren mulai ngaco. Teringat olehnya tragedi mengenaskan dimana ia harus terjebak dengan kedua sohibnya yang ternyata memiliki kepribadian ganda. Eren berteriak panik layaknya orang gila di dalam kamar mandi, seolah ini adalah hari terakhirnya melihat dunia.

Jean dan Levi memang sudah tidak aneh lagi dengan perubahan sikap Eren. Mereka tahu bahwa kesalahpahaman waktu itu memang belum diluruskan oleh mereka berdua. Baik Jean maupun Levi sangat yakin bahwa _sir_ Jeager sungguh memberikan dinding tinggi yang kokoh sebagai pemisah antara mereka dengan putranya. Dan dengar apa yang dikatakan Eren tadi? Semua itu membuktikan bahwa asupan-asupan Eren beberapa minggu terakhir ini bukanlah buku-buku tebal yang biasa dibacanya bersama Armin Alert di perpustakaan, melainkan didikan Isabel sebagai adik yang baik untuk membantu sang kakak agar tidak terlalu polos menjurus bego!

"Eren, ada beberapa kesalahan dalam teori lu," Jean memulai pembelaan dirinya.

"Pertama—" Jean memperlihatkan telunjuk kanannya pada Eren, tidak sadar bahwa sang sobat bermanik _emerald_ itu tidak dapat melihatnya dari dalam kamar mandi. Oke _fix_ , Jean terlalu bodoh!

"Gua nggak datang kesini buat kerja kelompok. Dan gua nggak datang sendiri, ada Levi disini," Jean memberi kode pada Levi untuk bersuara, namun nampaknya Levi tidak tertarik untuk membuka mulutnya. Tapi begitu Jean menunjukkan tatapan memelasnya, seperti anak kucing yang kehujanan dan mengharapkan sisa makanan dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang —begitu menurut Levi— pemuda pendek itu menjadi tak tega.

"Ekhm~"

Levi berdehem keren, namun sayangnya Eren yang berada didalam kamar mandi tak mendengarnya dan Levi tahu itu. Akhirnya sang pria dengan tinggi badan menyedihkan tersebut angkat suara, memperdengarkan baritonnya yang khas dengan kalimat super yang menyakitkan telinga —seperti kebiasaannya.

"Cepat keluar, Eren. Berapa lama lu mandi, tetap aja lu nggak akan se-putih Historia."

Eren yang mendengar kalimat rasis dari mulut Levi di dalam kamar mandi langsung membulatkan matanya —yang tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat kedua rekannya. Eren marah.

"LEVI! LU JUGA ADA DISINI?!"

Entah itu adalah sebuah pernyataan atau pertanyaan, tetap saja Eren terkejut bukan main! Ini tidak bagus! Dua orang yang ingin dijauhinya justru sekarang berada di kamarnya!

"ISABEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL...!"

Eren meraung murka. Ini pasti ulah adiknya yang menyuruh Jean dan Levi untuk menunggu dikamarnya —tempat yang paling ingin dijauhi Eren bila sedang bersama dua sahabatnya. Baiklah, nampaknya pemikiran Eren sudah benar-benar kacau!

"Oi, Eren! Lu bisa diem dulu nggak sih? Gua belum selesai ngomong nih!" nampaknya Jean tidak terima karena pembelaan dirinya terpotong.

" _PLEASE,_ JEAN-LEVI—"

Terdengar menyakitkan. Mungkin Eren benar-benar sakit di kamar mandi?

"—JANGAN KOTORIN GUA!"

Oke, Eren ambigu.

"Kotorin apaan sih? Jangan mentang-mentang lu lagi mandi, jadi lu songong bilang gua bau! Gua juga sebelum kesini udah mandi dulu kali!" Jean kesal sendiri.

Hening.

"Eren?" Jean memanggil. Aneh. Kenapa setelah dia selesai bicara, Eren justru tidak menjawab?

"Oi, Eren? Lu bisa dengar gua 'kan?" kembali memanggil, namun Eren sama sekali tidak menjawab.

"Eren? Lu nggak kenapa-kenapa 'kan?" nadanya terdengar khawatir. Jean semakin merapat pada daun pintu, menempelkan telinganya disana untuk mendengar apapun yang bisa ditangkap indranya tersebut. Sayang, hasilnya nihil. Apa Eren pingsan mendadak didalam sana?

"Eren?"

Sekarang Levi yang memanggil. Dalam sekejap makhluk yang terkenal sadis ini sudah berdiri ganteng dibelakang Jean, lengkap dengan tatapan tajam seolah menembus pintu dan tangan yang telah bersedekap syahdu. Oh, apa tadi author bilang _'makhluk sadis'_? Tentu saja! Mana ada orang yang menjadikan adik serta sahabatnya babu dirumah sendiri?

"...Jean—Levi..."

 _'Ini suara Eren! Tapi kok nadanya begini ya? Mirip korban yang pasrah dibully?'_

 _'Ini orang beneran pengen putih? Lama amet mandinya! Pake kembang berapa rupa nih?'_

Pemikiran Jean masuk akal. Nada suara Eren memang menyedihkan. Tapi Levi? Kenapa dia malah salah fokus? Sepertinya semua pemain di _fic_ ini mulai gila * _author_ ngacir, mau dirajam Jean—Eren—Levi*

 ** _("Woy, author sialan! Balik sini! Selesain nih fic!")_**

 **"Lu turunin dulu itu gergaji mesinnya, Jean!"**

 ** _("Halah, banyak ngomong lu! Cepetan balik! Bisa masuk angin kalau gua nggak keluar-keluar dari kamar mandi!")_**

 **"Sabar ya, dek Eren sayaaanngg~"**

 ** _("Woy, author! Pegel nih gua berdiri mulu!")_**

 **"Oh, mau diurut bang Levi?"**

 ***dan author berakhir dibakar massa yang mengatasnamakan** ** _'Rivaille Fans Club'_** *****

Kembali ke kamar Eren setelah author berhasil diselamatkan dari maut...

"...gua mau keluar..."

"Terus kalau lu mau keluar, apa hubungannya sama kita?" Levi bertanya, nadanya terdengar tidak peduli.

"LU BERDUA KELUAR DARI KAMAR GUA! SEKARAAAAAANNNNGGGGG...!"

Eren nampak ngos-ngosan —walau jelas tak terlihat baik oleh Jean maupun Levi. Namun tentu saja teriakan Eren yang disertai nada amarah itu menunjukkan bahwa dia serius, sangat serius hingga urat-urat pada lehernya terlihat lebih jelas dibanding biasanya —yang sekali lagi tidak dapat dilihat Jean dan Levi.

"Lu udahan mandinya? Mau keluar?" Oke, otak Jean lemot.

"IYA! MAKANYA LU BERDUA JUGA CEPAT KELUAR DARI KAMAR GUA!"

Eren mengamuk, mengepalkan kedua tangannya hendak meninju pintu kamar mandi. Kenapa dua temannya itu tidak mengerti kondisinya sih? Dia 'kan masih trauma! Ya, trauma dengan dua sohibnya yang ternyata—ah, sudahlah! Kalau mau tahu, baca saja prekuelnya.

"Lebay banget lu. Kita sama-sama cowo kali. Santai aja," Jean tidak sadar bahwa pernyataannya barusan justru membuat Eren semakin kalang kabut.

"LU BERDUA SIH SANTAI! GUA YANG KAGAK BISA SANTAI!"

Dan acara teriak-teriakan yang dilontarkan trio absurd distrik Maria itu berakhir dengan penandatanganan penyerahan tanpa syarat antara Jean—Levi dengan Eren. Keduanya mengalah dan keluar dari dalam kamar —yang sebenarnya author sendiri juga bingung, kenapa mereka ngotot ingin tunggu dikamar Eren? Apa jangan-jangan mereka itu sungguh—ah! _Positive thinking_ sajalah!

XXXXX

" _So_ Eren, apa masalah lu sampai paranoid gitu ama gua dan Levi?"

Jean bersandar pada dinding kamar Eren, menatap sang empunya dengan sinis yang kelewat kurang ajar —sebelas duabelas sama yang namanya _'jijik'_. Eren mengernyit, tanda tidak menyukai perlakuan sang sahabat kuda. Bagaimana dengan Levi? Dia sudah anteng diatas kursi.

"Bisa nggak natapnya jangan kayak gitu?" Eren melayangkan protes.

"Emang gua natapnya gimana?"

"Sinis."

"Terus?"

"Gua nggak suka."

"Apa hubungannya sama gua?"

"Kan lu yang natap gua."

"Dih! Najis banget gua natap lu!"

Oke, Eren benar-benar berhasrat untuk membakar Jean hidup-hidup!

"Jean, ribut yok! Lapangan kosong tuh didepan!"

"Lah, lu ngapa? Didepan rumah lu itu ada rumahnya paman Oluo. Lu mabok ya?"

Baiklah, sekarang Eren bernafsu menjadikan Jean kuda panggang spesial!

"Ah, males gua ngomong sama lu. Langsung aja, ngapain lu berdua kerumah gua? Langsung ke kamar gua lagi!" Eren memulai topik yang sedaritadi membelenggu pikirannya —berusaha melupakan fakta bahwa didepan rumahnya memang berdiri bangunan milik sang tetangga, sama sekali bukan lapangan yang ingin ia jadikan tempat eksekusi pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang sekarang sedang menyamar sebagai sahabat kudanya.

"Emangnya kenapa? Nggak boleh?" Jean meniru teman alaynya disekolah —sebut saja Hana (nama disamarkan).

 ** _("Woy, author! Hana itu bukan nama samaran!")_**

 **"Lah? Emang ada pemain SnK yang namanya Hana?"**

 ** _("Ada! Pacarnya si Franz! Yang sama-sama bego!")_**

 ***Dan masuklah Hana ke fic ini***

 ** _("Siapa yang bilang gua bego, hmm?")_**

 ***Semua pemain nunjuk Jean***

 ** _("Oh, muka kuda ya?")_**

* **Jean yang malang. Ia harus berakhir di rumah sakit karena dihajar secara brutal oleh Hana***

 **"Turut berdukacita, Jean."**

 ** _("Anjir, author kampret!")_**

 ***sekembalinya Jean dari rumah sakit, fic ini dilanjutkan***

"Ya kagaklah! Ini 'kan kamar gua! Privasi gua!" Eren mencak-mencak.

"Udah dikasih izin kok sama Isabel," Levi ikutan nimbrung dari sudut ruangan. Eren menghela nafas dengan kasar. Percayalah, pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pada saluran respirasi si pemuda bermanik nefrit itu! Entahlah, mungkin pasta gigi yang salah dimasukkan Eren? Yang seharusnya di gigi justru di hidung?

 ** _("Oy, author sialan! Gua nggak setolol itu ya!")_**

 **"Jangan marah dong, Eren sayaaannggg~ Ini kan demi fic~"**

 ** _("Lagipula sejak kapan odol langsung ditaruh di gigi? Emang gua nggak pake sikat gigi?")_**

 **"Kan ini cuma bercanda, Eren sayaaaanngggg~"**

 ** _("Hn, terserah lu.")_**

 ***kembali ke kamar Eren setelah beberapa kali terpotong oleh protes gaje para pemainnya***

"Sekarang gua tanya ke lu berdua, siapa yang punya kamar ini?" Eren berusaha sabar.

"Bokap lu?" Jean nyengir watados.

"INI KAMAR GUA!" nampaknya Eren mulai stres.

"Tapi 'kan bangunnya pake duit bokap lu!" Jean malah nyolot.

"TAPI YANG NEMPATIN GUA! ARTINYA INI KAMAR GUA!" Eren emosi.

"Pertanyaan lu kurang spesifik. Seharusnya _'Siapa yang pakai kamar ini?'_ bukannya _'siapa yang punya kamar ini?'_ " Levi mulai ceramah.

"Kalau _'siapa yang punya kamar ini?'_ udah jelaskan 'kan kalau bokap lu yang punya? Jangankan kamar lu, rumah ini aja jelas atas nama _sir_ Jeager," Levi melanjutkan ceramah cerdasnya.

Oke, Eren diam. Levi memang murid yang paling pandai dikelasnya. Tidak! Bahkan mungkin diseluruh Maria Internasional High School! Ya, benar! Levi Ackerman diperingkat satu. Armin Alert diperingkat dua. Eren Jeager diperingkat tiga. Sempurna! Eren kalah adu argumen dengan Levi yang mulia!

"Ya pokoknya gitulah! Intinya lu berdua nggak boleh masuk kamar gua sembarangan!" Eren angkat tangan tanda menyerah.

"Kalau udah terlanjur?" cuma perasaan Eren aja atau emang Levi mulai nyolot?

"Ya, mau gimana lagi?" Eren berusaha tenang.

"Langsung aja, lu berdua mau ngapain ke rumah gua? Kita 'kan nggak ada uru—"

"Rumah bokap lu."

"—iya, rumah bokap gua. Jadi lu berdua mau ngapain ke rumah bokap gua? Kita 'kan nggak ada urusan?" sabar Eren, sabar! Orang sabar disayang mama Carla!

"Gua kabur. Bokap minta gua nemenin dia cari stik golf," Jean menjawab santai.

"Males nemenin Mikasa cari baju," Levi berujar begitu sepasang manik _caramel_ dan _emerald_ menembus obsidiannya.

"Jadi gua tempat pelarian lu berdua?" dan pertanyaan Eren hanya dibalas dengan cengiran kuda ala Jean dan ekspresi datar ala Levi.

"Emang sohib kampret lu berdua!"

Keheningan diantara ketiganya diisi oleh hembusan cepat napas Eren, jengah dengan tingkah kedua sahabatnya yang makin kesini justru makin kurang ajar —setidaknya begitu menurutnya. Dan sekali lagi Eren berucap terimakasih dalam hati pada adik satu-satunya tersebut. Setidaknya berkat didikan Isabel, dia bisa menjaga diri andai saja keadaan laknat seperti dulu tak terhindarkan. Ah, mungkin dia juga harus mengajari Armin? Jelas tampang _bishounen_ seperti itu sangat berbahaya bukan? Armin memerlukan perhatian khusus!

"Kak Ereeeennn~"

Belum beberapa menit Eren Jeager sedang memikirkan metode efektif untuk mengajari seorang Armin Alert, Jean Kirschtein dengan rasa penyesalan yang luar biasa karena telah membohongi ayahanda tercinta, serta khawatir berlebih seorang Levi Ackerman yang membiarkan adik perempuannya pergi berbelanja sendiri —sebuah suara lembut seorang gadis menggema diruangan itu. Dan tanpa mengetuk pintu, Isabel Jeager langsung memasuki teritori sang kakak tersayang.

"Isabel, udah berapa kali kakak bilang kalau mau masuk harus ketuk pintu dulu?" Eren masih berusaha sabar. Urusan sama dua sobatnya saja belum kelar, udah datang aja manusia lain yang tak diundang! Yah, Eren masih sayang mama Carla kali! Jadi harus sabar!

"Ahahaha—maaf kak!" Isabel nyengir dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sabar Eren, sabar.

"Kamu mau ngapain ke kamar kakak?" Eren _to the point._

"Kakak ingat perjanjian kita kemarin 'kan?" Isabel mengedipkan satu matanya pada sang kakak, memberi kode yang bahkan tak dimengerti oleh Eren sendiri. Jean dan Levi hanya saling pandang.

"Isabel sakit mata?" —Jean.

"Matanya Isabel kemasukan debu?" —Levi.

"Kamu godain kakak?" —Eren.

5 detik...

10 detik...

15 det—

"SIAPA YANG GODAIN KAK EREN, SIH?!"

Isabel berteriak murka. Kepulan asap abu membumbung tinggi diatas kepalanya —andai saja ini adalah sebuah animasi tentu akan terlihat demikian. Sepertinya trio absurd distrik Maria ini salah persepsi, saudara-saudara! Nampaknya tingkat kecepatan mengolah data mereka saat ini terbilang buruk, bahkan untuk Levi sekalipun!

"Lah, tadi 'kan kamu main mata sama kakak?" Eren lola.

"Ish! Kak Eren kenapa sih?" Isabel mencak-mencak didepan pintu kamar sang kakak.

"Pede banget lu! Isabel tuh godain gua kali!" Jean dengan sengaknya mengakui diri.

"Apaan sih, kak Jean! Nggak lucu tau!" Isabel malah emosi sendiri. Bulu kuduk Eren seketika berdiri, perkataan Jean tadi sungguh tak bisa ditolerir!

"Denger ya, siluman kuda—" Eren menjeda perkataannya dengan menarik napas. Tahan beberapa detik lalu dihembuskan. Eren juga masih sayang nyawa kali!

"—sekalipun lu jadi milyuder se-distrik Maria, bahkan lebih kaya daripada _sir_ Zackley, gua nggak akan sudi Isabel jadi istri lu! Bisa suram masa depan adik gua!"

Eren melotot dari ranjangnya, menatap sang sohib yang tengah bersandar pada dinding kamarnya dengan murka. Jean jelas tidak terima. Memangnya siapa Eren Jeager? Peramal? Dukun? Darimana bocah kurang ajar itu bisa tahu kalau masa depannya bakal suram? Lagipula Jean masih sayang Mina kali! Yah, walaupun kenyataan pahit menyapa tak kala cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Seorang gadis manis nan lugu seperti Mina Carolina lebih memilih spesies abstrak bernama Milius Zeramusky! Sungguh! Jean sangat yakin bahwa wajahnya sudah ganteng maksimal daripada rekan bersurai pirang pucatnya tersebut.

"Kak Eren tenang aja. Kak Jean jauh dari kriteria aku kok."

 **JLEB!**

 _'Kenapa kokoro ini saki_ _t_ _dengernya?'_

Akhirnya Jean merasakan apa yang selalu diutarakan teman seperjuangannya, Connie Springer. Jean akhirnya tahu bagaimana rasanya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang pujaan hati —walau dalam kasus kali ini Isabel mengatakannya secara tidak langsung dan fakta bahwa sebenarnya Jean tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada nona muda Jeager tersebut. Terbayang dalam otak kudanya bagaimana perasaan sang rekan plontos dari kuil Trost tersebut saat harus mengalami penolakan Sasha Blouse, adik kelas mereka yang menjadi incaran Connie sejak lama.

 _'Bener kata Connie, penampilan tidak menjamin semuanya'_

 **Puk puk puk...**

Jean menoleh dengan wajah melas yang menyayat hati, mencari siapa yang menepuk pundaknya —yang diterjemahkan sang kuda sebagai bentuk penghinaan. Levi disana, berdiri tepat disampingnya dengan menarik tipis bibirnya keatas —mengejek Jean dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Isabel."

Jean dan Isabel mengernyit bingung sementara Eren cengengesan diatas ranjang. Levi menarik lengan sang sohib menuju cermin besar dikamar itu. Jean heran namun menurut. Levi memposisikan sang Kirschtein muda itu tepat didepan cermin, membuat sahabatnya dapat melihat dirinya sendiri secara utuh. Levi bergeser, membiarkan Jean melihat pantulan dirinya dalam bayang cermin.

 _'Gua ganteng'_

"Ngaca yang bener!" Eren berteriak kecil, membuat Jean yakin pemuda yang tengah tertawa dengan brutal tersebut dapat membaca pikirannya.

"Apa yang lu liat?" Levi bertanya, masih dengan senyum yang membuat Jean lebih memilih menatap dirinya sendiri pada cermin besar milik Eren daripada harus memandang Levi yang mengejeknya secara terselubung!

"Pemuda tampan idaman seluruh gadis distrik Maria. Calon pengusaha sukses yang berintegritas dan terpercaya. Simbol dari mereka yang berjuang untuk masa depan!"

 **GUBRAK!**

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh dengan keras. Jean menoleh, masih dengan tangan terkepal kuat didada kirinya —yang menurutnya adalah lambang tekad dan keyakinan kuat. Namun sayang sekali, perkenalan singkatnya dengan semangat membara tersebut tidak menarik perhatian ketiga orang yang berada satu ruang dengannya sebab—

"LEVI—ISABEL—EREN?!"

—ketiganya telah terkapar tak berdaya akibat penuturan Jean Kirschtein yang terdengar membual.

 _'Sialan!'_

 _ **To be continue...**_

* * *

Terimakasih untuk para _readers_ yang sudah dengan rela menuangkan waktu dan tenaganya demi mampir di _fic_ gaje berisi penistaan karakter ini (khususnya Mikasa. Sungguh, saya tahu Mikasa sebenarnya gadis yang ceria—hanya mungkin masa kecilnya yang nggak bisa dibilang menyenangkan itulah penyebabnya). Mohon maaf kalau _fic_ ini nggak lucu ataupun garing. Tak pernah bosan _author_ ingatkan bahwa saya bukanlah seorang komedian, jadi humornya jelas kurang terasa.

Akhir kata, _arigatou minna-san!_ Bagi yang berkenan, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaknya ya!


	2. Chapter 2

'Shingeki no Kyojin' © Hajime Isayama

 _Warning_! Typo(s), AU, absurd, OOC greget, humor gagal *puk puk T_T* yang pasti _author_ doakan semoga _readers_ selamat sampai akhir (berhubung _fic_ -nya kelewat _freak_ :v)

* * *

 **LAST CHAPTER**

"Temenin? Emang kamu mau kemana?"

"LU BERDUA SIH SANTAI! GUA YANG KAGAK BISA SANTAI!"

"Kakak ingat perjanjian kita kemarin 'kan?"

"Pemuda tampan idaman seluruh gadis distrik Maria. Calon pengusaha sukses yang berintegritas dan terpercaya. Simbol dari mereka yang berjuang untuk masa depan!"

 _'Sialan!'_

* * *

 **Brunette's Choice**

"Isabel, ada Sasha tuh dibawah!"

"Suruh naik aja ke kamarnya kak Eren, ma!"

"Oi oi! Kenapa harus dikamar kakak? Sana dikamar kamu aja!"

Isabel yang masih berada dikamar sang kakak dengan seenak jidat memberi perintah, tak peduli bahwa sang empunya ruangan sudah mengelus dada sedari tadi. Eren sendiri tak mau kalah. Ia mengusir adiknya, mendorong gadis itu keluar dengan tenaga berlebih—sadar bahwa sang adik pasti tidak akan mau jika ia hanya melakukannya setengah-setengah tanpa niat dari awal.

"Yaelah kak, kenapa sih? Cuma Sasha aja kok segitunya?" menolak keluar, gadis itu justru balik mendorong sang kakak masuk.

"Kamu punya kamar sendiri 'kan? Dengar kata kakak atau kamu nanti pergi sendiri?" Eren mengancam licik, bersedekap penuh kemenangan dihadapan duo Jean—Levi yang memandang bosan pertengkaran klasik keluarga Jeager.

"Kamarku berantakan kak, malu sama Sasha," Isabel menjawab dengan wajah _innocent._

Kurang ajar memang!

"Kalau tau kamarmu berantakan ya dibersihin dong! Gimana sih? Perawan kok jorok!"

"Kak Eren juga! Kamar udah kayak kapal pecah gini! Gimana sih? Perjaka kok jorok!"

Baiklah. Eren mungkin tidak perlu berfikir dua kali untuk menghabisi adik kandungnya yang luar biasa kurang ajar itu. Dan mungkin sekarang adalah saat yang tepat baginya untuk memperagakan adegan kesukaannya dalam film _action—horror—thriller_ nya : _'memutilasi sang korban'_! Atau mungkin dia bisa menambahkan beberapa _scene_ favoritnya dari salah satu anime yang rajin ia tonton —yang sekarang sudah tamat dua _season_ dengan alur yang melenceng cukup jauh dari _original story_ -nya dan membuat sang bocah _brunette_ tidak sabar dengan adaptasi _Live Action_ -nya yang dikabarkan akan tayang _summer_ nanti— _'memakan daging manusia'_!

Resmi sudah!

 _'Eren Jeager vs Isabel Jeager'_

Iklan ini dipersembahkan oleh—

"JANGAN, KAK EREN! ISABEL ITU ADIKMU! SADARLAH KAAAAAAKKKKKKKK...!"

—Sasha Blouse.

Oke, maaf! Kesalahan teknis!

Seorang gadis yang muncul entah darimana segera menerjang tuan muda Jeager, menjauhkan pemuda itu dari sahabat merangkap ketua gengnya—geng alay yang mereka sebut dengan _'Ikatan Wanita Teraniaya Maria Internasional High School'._ Mendadak kamar sang pemuda bermanik _emerald_ itu menjadi medan kegajean para remaja tanggung sementara duo Prancis yang berada di ruangan itu hanya pundung di pojokan lantaran sama sekali tak dipedulikan oleh rekan Jerman mereka, termasuk si wanita Skotlandia yang baru saja tiba itu.

"JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG GUA, SASHAAAAAAAA...!"

Eren teriak gaje, gemes banget sama sohib sang adik yang baru datang udah ngajak ribut. Bingung juga dia bagaimana adik perempuan tersayangnya itu —yang saat ini sedang mendeklarasikan perang dengannya— bisa mendapatkan teman _freak_ macam Sasha, yang setiap datang ke rumah mereka pasti selalu menggunakan _'puppy eyes no jutsu'_ pada sang bunda tercinta untuk membuatkan mereka kentang goreng. Dan entah apa yang terjadi pada sang bunda, mama Carla dengan senang hati akan membuatkannya! Sungguh! Memang rumah mereka kebun kentang apa? Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya Sasha adalah adik kandungnya yang hilang! Saudara kembar Isabel! Lihat saja, bahkan warna surai mereka sama! Baiklah, sepertinya otak Eren sudah terkontaminasi dengan tontonan mama Carla setiap sore —sinetron ngaco berjudul _'Gadis Kentang yang Terbuang'_!

"AKU BAKAL LEPASIN KAK EREN KALAU KAKAK JANJI NGGAK BAKAL BUNUH ISABEL!"

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU NGEBUNUH ISABEL, SIH?! GUA TUH KAKAK YANG BAIK, YA! TADI GUA CUMA BERCANDA!"

Eren mencak-mencak, kekesalannya telah sampai di ubun-ubun dan itu membuat Jean berani bersumpah bahwa ia melihat kepulan asap yang membumbung dari atas kepala sang sobat dengan manik nefrit tersebut. Pemuda bersurai _choco milk_ itu bangkit berdiri, berjalan meninggalkan Levi yang masih pundung di pojokan dengan tidak elitnya —merasa _'the strongest human'_ itu dicampakkan begitu saja, bahkan oleh sang kawan seperjuangan!

" _Calm down, Eren._ Jangan kasar sama perempuan, gak baik untuk kesehatan."

Baiklah, sepertinya yang mengalami korsleting saraf otak disini bukan hanya Sasha Blouse —Jean Kirschtein juga!

"Hah? Apa hubungannya _'Jangan kasar sama perempuan'_ dengan _'gak baik untuk kesehatan'_?"

Eren gagal paham.

 _Author_ gagal paham.

 _Readers_ gagal paham.

Selesai. Kelas dibubarkan.

 ** _("Oke, cukup! Jangan motong dialog terus, author sialan!")_**

Sepertinya Jean sudah memasuki tahap stadium akhir untuk penyakit kronis _'korsleting saraf otak'_ -nya.

"Jadi maksudnya seperti ini, wahai muridku Eren Jeager," Jean memulai ceramah pintarnya, berusaha terlihat keren seperti Levi dihadapan duo gadis _freak_ , Isabel—Sasha. Entah apa yang diharapkan Kirschtein muda itu dari dua mahkluk astral ini, mungkin memang tidak ada kata _'menyerah'_ dalam kamus kehidupannya?

Baguslah jika seperti itu!

"Baiklah, Pak Guru Jean."

Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tiba-tiba saja Eren sudah duduk anteng diatas ranjangnya bersama sang adik dan teman laknatnya disisi kanan. Levi yang sedaritadi asyik pundung di pojokan juga ikut-ikutan duduk disebelah kiri Eren, siap mendengar ceramah singkat mengenai makhluk bernyawa yang disebut dengan _'perempuan'_. Mungkin saja setelah Levi mendengar nasehat Pak Guru Jean, kata _'malam minggu'_ bukanlah menjadi momok menakutkan lagi untuknya?

Siapa juga yang tidak takut jika setiap hari diteror oleh berbagai macam pesan aneh yang masuk ke ponselnya oleh seorang senior wanita? Apalagi berbagai ancaman akan membawanya kabur semakin meningkat setiap malam minggu?

Miris juga melihat lelaki tampan diteror wanita.

 _#PrayForLevi_

Kakak kelasnya, Petra Rall, memang sudah terlalu sering memberikan kode padanya —yang diartikan oleh Levi bahwa sang senior bersurai madu itu minta ditembak dalam arti konotatif. Tapi begitulah! Namanya juga Levi Ackerman, _'ganteng-ganteng tsundere'_!

(atau mungkin terlalu takut?)

Kasihan sekali Petra—setiap hari harus selalu berteriak didalam hati, _'Notice me, kouhai!'_

 _#PrayForPetra_

"Jadi begini, perempuan adalah mahkluk Tuhan yang—"

 **—** ** _krauuusss~_**

Dan saat itu juga semua mata tertuju pada Sasha yang memotong pembicaraan Bapak Guru Jean Kirschtein dengan kelakuan seperti biasa, mengunyah keripik kentang yang diambilnya secara kurang ajar di ruang makan keluarga Jeager. Siapa lagi orang yang meletakkan keripik penuh karbohidrat itu disana kecuali mama Carla yang memang sudah tahu bahwa Sasha pasti akan datang berkunjung? Eren menghela napas, bisa bangkrut keluarga Jeager kalau setiap hari harus menyediakan kentang sekarung penuh untuk gadis muda sahabat adiknya itu!

"Ekhm!"

Jean terbatuk pelan dengan cara yang menurutnya paling elit, berusaha mengembalikan atensi murid-murid mendadaknya setelah Sasha dengan seenak burger keju kesukaan Eren memotong penjelasannya.

"Baiklah—kembali ke topik. Saya mempunyai penjelasan yang logis dan berkualitas untuk menjabarkannya," Jean nampak berwibawa—setidaknya begitu yang diharapkannya.

"Jadi seperti i—"

"Eren—Isabel! Ayo ajak teman-temannya kebawah! Kita makan siang dulu!"

Baiklah. Mungkin Jean Kirschtein memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang guru.

XXXXX

"Jadi Isabel—Sasha, kalian mau ngomong apa?"

Jean bersender pada kursi nyaman keluarga Jeager di halaman belakang, kenyang sudah perutnya setelah terisi asupan lezat buatan mama Carla. Levi disampingnya, duduk manis dengan satu kaki menumpang pada kaki lainnya—tampang bos sengak. Duo gadis _freak_ Isabel—Sasha duduk dipinggir kolam kecil mengamati ikan yang berenang-renang —katanya biar mirip sinetron-sinetron galau tontonan mama Carla. Tuan muda Jeager sendiri masih didalam rumah, membantu mama Carla tersayang merapikan peralatan makan mereka. _Well,_ walaupun dia laki-laki, dia juga harus bisa mengerjakan urusan rumah tangga bukan? Setidaknya ia ingin menjadi contoh yang baik bagi sang adik, walau jelas Isabel akhir-akhir ini terlalu kurang ajar padanya.

"Nanti aja, kak Jean. Tunggu kak Eren dulu," Isabel menjawab santai, membuat Levi memicingkan matanya tajam pada manik _emerald_ gadis didepannya.

"Kenapa bukan Isabel yang membantu mama Carla?" Levi bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat semanis mungkin, walau jelas itu mustahil sebab ekspresinya tak mendukung sama sekali.

"Huh? 'Kan sudah ada kak Eren. Lagipula 'kan kak Eren anak sulung, dimana-mana yang sulung itu bertanggungjawab 'kan?"

 _'Pantas si Eren kesel banget sama adiknya'_

"Begini Isabel. Untuk masalah kebersihan, kamu tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan kak Eren untuk membantu mama Carla setiap hari. Kamu juga harus ikut membantu," remaja kekurangan kalsium itu menceramahi adik sang sahabat dengan lembut, yang sekali lagi sama sekali tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang Levi Ackerman.

Isabel menggelengkan kepala.

"Kamu 'kan perempuan, masa kalah sama laki-laki sih?"

Isabel menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Atau kamu ingin kak Levi ajarin gimana membersihkan seluruh ruangan di rumah ini? Sasha juga boleh ikut."

Kali ini Sasha ikut menggelengkan kepala.

"Ayo, Jean. Kita ajari para pemula ini bagaimana cara bersih-bersih yang baik dan benar sesuai dengan ketetapan yang berlaku."

Dan sekarang Jean ikutan geleng-geleng kepala.

Memang cuma Levi saja yang mengikuti aturan kebersihan yang benar menurut jurnal Ilse yang ia temukan di gudang belakang Maria Internasional High School. Memang cuma Levi saja penganut paham etnosentrisme yang selalu mempermasalahkan sistem kebersihan setiap orang dengan ukurannya sendiri. Dan memang cuma Levi saja yang lebih mempermasalahkan kebersihan dibanding tinggi badannya! Mungkin dia lebih menyukai sabun detergen dibanding susu berkalsium tinggi? Yah, bisa saja!

 _'Levi Ackerman—seorang clean freak paling terkenal seantero distrik Maria ; berwajah rupawan namun tidak memiliki emosi dengan tinggi badan yang menyedihkan sekaligus mengkhawatirkan'_

 **Tap tap tap...**

"Oi Levi! Jangan ngeluarin aura negatif di rumah gua. Lihat! Ikan-ikan gua udah pada ketakutan semua ngeliat wajah lu! _Please_ , tatapan lu bisa ngebunuh ikan-ikan gua!"

Eren yang telah selesai membantu mama Carla muncul dari balik pintu, berjalan menuju tempat rekan-rekannya lalu duduk disalah satu kursi disana. Iris hijau indah miliknya menatap sendu ikan peliharaan sang bunda lalu berganti menyorot sinis obsidian tajam yang balas memandang datar seolah tak peduli.

"Ikan-ikan lu gak akan mati," Levi menjawab tenang.

"Mereka bakal mati kalau lu terus-terusan ngeluarin aura suram disini. Ikan-ikan gua itu sensitif, apalagi sama ekspresi lu yang horor itu," Eren balas menjawab, sesekali memandang makhluk berinsang yang berenang gelisah tersebut. Levi yang masih duduk tenang merasa tersindir juga. Dia mengangkat kaki kanannya lalu bertumpu pada lutut kirinya, tersenyum menatap sang kawan keturunan Jerman dihadapannya. Bukan! Bukan senyum maut yang dapat membuat Petra Rall menjerit histeris lalu mati mengenaskan! Itu senyum maut ala psikopat haus darah!

"Aku akan membuat ikan bakar untuk ayah dan Mikasa nanti malam. Mungkin _sir_ Jeager mau memberikan beberapa peliharannya yang terlihat sedap ini."

Dan saat itu juga Eren memberikan _deathglare_ andalannya, yang suatu kali pernah ia praktekkan pada Isabel namun berakhir dengan gelak tawa adiknya tersebut. Katanya sang kakak sama sekali tidak berbakat untuk menunjukkan emosi seperti itu. Yah, mungkin karena di rumahnya Eren selalu memberikan senyum menawan kebanggaannya dan itu membuat otak sang adik sudah terprogram sempurna —memberi persepsi bahwa sang kakak adalah orang baik. Tidak tahukah Isabel bahwa kakaknya itu seorang psikopat berkedok _'Lelaki penurut kesayangan mama Carla'_ —walau jelas pengecualian untuk kepolosannya dulu, itu sama sekali bukanlah akting!

"Mereka ikan hias, Levi—bukan ikan konsumsi," suaranya merendah.

"Aku tidak peduli. Mereka daging dan kaya protein," dan Levi membalas dengan sorot mata tajam serta seringai yang masih terpahat apik pada wajahnya, tidak mau mengalah dari si idiot _brunette_ yang entah mengapa sangat pintar dalam akademik namun begitu tolol untuk hal-hal biasa.

"Aku yakin _sir_ Ackerman tidak terlalu bodoh untuk membedakan mana ikan hias dan mana ikan konsumsi," Eren juga tidak mau kalah dari si cebol didepannya.

"Dan aku yakin _sir_ Jeager tidak terlalu jahat untuk membagi ikan-ikannya yang manis ini pada putra sulung sahabatnya."

"Aku sangat yakin _sir_ Ackerman memberikan asupan makan yang salah padamu, Levi."

"Dan aku sangat yakin _sir_ Jeager tidak memberikan pendidikan karakter padamu, Eren."

"Aku merasa kasihan pada Mikasa yang memiliki kakak sepertimu."

"Dan aku juga merasa kasihan pada Isabel yang memiliki kakak sepertimu."

 **10 menit kemudian...**

"LU GAK USAH BANYAK OMONG YA, CEBOL SIALAN!"

"EH PERANAKAN PRIMATA, MULUT LU BISA DIJAGA GAK SIH?!"

"GAK USAH TERIAK-TERIAK DI RUMAH GUA, KAMPRET?!"

"NGACA, WOY! LU YANG MULAI DULUAN!"

"KALAU GITU LU JUGA JANGAN IKUT-IKUTAN!"

"LU YANG MEMPROVOKASI GUA, YA?!"

"BAHASA LU BERAT! MALU SAMA TINGGI, WOY?!"

"EH, KULIT BADAK! GAK USAH RASIS GITU DONG!"

Dan pertempuran absurd duo cebol—primata (baca:Levi—Eren) terus berlanjut hingga Isabel dan Sasha yang mulanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. Jean yang dicampakkan begitu saja oleh dua sohibnya juga hanya bisa elus dada, sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Levi yang kalem menjurus dingin itu bisa bertingkah seperti hewan liar jika sudah berhadapan dengan Eren. Jujur saja, sebagai teman sedari kecil seorang Eren Jeager, Jean Kirschtein tentu paham betul bahwa anak itu memang berpotensi menjadikan suasana hangat nan tentram menjadi medan tempur Perang Dunia III hanya dengan omongannya yang tidak bisa dikontrol itu. Dan _well,_ Levi Ackerman adalah salah satu korbannya!

"Udah, kak Eren! Jangan berantem lagi!"

"Iya! Kak Levi juga!"

"DIAM!"

Baiklah. Mungkin Isabel dan Sasha harus mengunci mulut mereka rapat-rapat, jangan sampai membuat primata jadi-jadian serta teman cebolnya itu mengamuk lagi. Sudah cukup mereka diteriaki untuk diam oleh keduanya dengan sorot mata menakutkan seperti itu. Di sisi lain, Jean merinding disko —baru menyadari bahwa teman polosnya yang dulu sempat menjadikannya bulan-bulanan papa Flagon tersayang akibat _miss comunication_ itu ternyata sangat menyeramkan bila marah!

Ternyata benar kata orang, _'mereka yang biasa tersenyum justru yang paling mengerikan jika sedang marah'._

Dan sekarang pertanyaannya adalah, _'kenapa Eren dan Levi bisa sampai ribut besar seperti ini hanya karena persoalan sepele menyangkut ikan-ikan peliharannya mama Carla? Bahkan ikan-ikan itu juga tidak mengerti dan tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan duo idiot itu!'_

"Eh, lu berdu—"

"—APA?!"

Sekarang gantian Jean yang kicep. Ia menutup mulutnya, beringsut menjauh dari dua iblis yang sedang berperang tersebut setelah Eren kembali menyerangnya dengan tatapan sengit —bergabung dengan Isabel dan Sasha yang sudah terlebih dahulu mengendap-endap menuju pintu yang menghubungkan taman belakang dengan ruang tengah.

"KALIAN MAU KEMANA, HAH?!"

Sontak ketiga makhluk yang tak tahu apapun itu menoleh, menatap penuh takut pada sosok bertubuh tegap namun memiliki tinggi badan yang menyedihkan itu. Levi disana —berdiri dengan interval yang cukup lebar antara dirinya dengan Eren, sama-sama berkacak pinggang dengan tampang belagu yang membuat Jean ingin sekali menjitak surai _brunette_ dan _raven_ itu bersamaan melihat gaya keduanya yang kelewat songong itu. Namun dia tidak akan melakukannya sekarang. Tunggu ketika mereka sedang dalam suasana gencatan senjata dulu —Jean juga masih sayang nyawa kali!

"I—iya, kak—ahahaha..."

Sasha nyengir tanpa dosa, menjawab sembari berlindung dibalik punggung Jean dengan tetap menggenggam jemari Isabel yang juga ketakutan. Keripik kentang terapit diantara lengannya, ikut takut untuk masuk kedalam mulut sang gadis Skotlandia tersebut. Isabel tak peduli. Ia tetap memberanikan diri melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya itu, berjalan pelan sembari menyeret Sasha yang sekali lagi masih meringkuk dibalik tubuh Jean yang sedang diam mematung sembari menunjukkan cengiran kudanya.

"Isabel, diam."

Sungguh! Isabel yakin kakaknya itu titisan iblis!

"I—iya, kak Eren... Aaahh—begini... Aku kebelet pipis, kak... Ahahaha..."

Isabel mengelak dengan alasan menjijikan —setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Jean dan Sasha secara bersamaan— yang sangat jelas terlihat kebohongannya.

Eren dan Levi terdiam beberapa saat.

"Baiklah. Cepat pergi! Kalau sudah kembali lagi kesini. Mengerti Isabel?"

"I—iya, kak Eren. Ahahaha..."

Dan jawaban dari Eren disertai anggukan singkat Levi membuat Isabel segera ngacir kedalam rumah, meninggalkan Sasha yang masih bengong ditempat dan Jean yang ikut pasang tampang bego kepada duo sohibnya yang sedang mengalami stress akut stadium akhir.

 _'Ini yang bodoh itu duo geblek depan gua apa Isabel sih?'_

XXXXX

"Untung aja gak pecah Perang Dunia III!"

"Iya! Bisa habis kita!"

"Gua gak nyangka lu berdua sama-sama bego."

"Eren yang bego."

"Lu kali yang bego! Dasar cebol gak tau diri!"

" _Please_ Eren, jangan bikin Levi ngamuk lagi! Lu gak kapok apa badan pada bonyok gitu!"

"Heh! Lu pikir si Levi juga gak babak belur, hah?! Gua tuh jago bela di—ARGH! PELAN-PELAN, ISABEL!"

"Makanya kak Eren diam, jangan banyak omong."

Kini kelima pemuda-pemudi absurd itu tengah mengurung diri di kamar sang tuan muda Jeager, menguncinya dari dalam agar sang tuan besar beserta istrinya tidak melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anak-anak mereka. Eren berada disana, duduk manis diatas ranjangnya dengan sang adik yang kini tengah mengobati luka-lukanya akibat perkelahian salah konsep dan tak jelas antara dirinya dengan Levi. Ackerman muda sendiri duduk diatas kursi belajar sang rekan, berusaha terlihat tenang walau jelas pengobatan yang dilakukan Jean itu kelewat liar dan menyakitkan—benar-benar tak bermoral dan tak tahu diri!

"Jean, bisa tolong lebih manusiawi lagi?" Levi bertanya, sarkatis benar.

"Apanya?" Jean malah balik nanya. Ini yang bego sebenarnya siapa sih?

"Ngobatin gua," Levi menjawab sinis. Tahu betul bahwa Jean sebenarnya pura-pura bego. Disumpahin bego beneran baru tau rasa!

"Maksud lu kayak gini?"

"ARGH! KAMPRET LU, KUDA! BUKAN KAYAK GITU!"

Levi refleks menampar tangan Jean yang sedang mengobati lengan kirinya begitu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa setelah Jean dengan santainya menekan daging berotot itu. Levi menjerit histeris sekali. Ah, mungkin tulang didalamnya patah? Sialan, Eren! Benar-benar primata gadungan! Kekuatannya gak main-main!

"Sasha, tolong obati kak Levi. Kak Jean gak punya sisi kemanusiaan."

Jean _sweatdrop._

"A—ah! Baik, kak."

Berganti dengan Jean yang kini misuh-misuh gaje dengan serentetan sumpah serapah untuk si cebol yang tak tahu terimakasih, Sasha mengambil botol minyak dan melanjutkan acara pijat-memijat sang _'strongest human'._ Pelan namun pasti, Sasha berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak memberikan rasa sakit berlebih pada seniornya itu. Bisa habis dia dimarahi Mikasa kalau sampai kakaknya kembali dengan badan yang makin babak belur karena pengobatan yang salah darinya. Tapi lebih dari itu, dia masih lebih bersyukur bisa mengobati Levi daripada Eren. Itu lebih bahaya lagi! Bisa dicincang dia kalau sampai senior kesayangan Mikasa itu yang babak belur!

Sedikit rahasia : Mikasa suka Eren tapi tak direstui Isabel.

Alasan Isabel tak merestui : Nanti populasi wanita jomblo di _Maria International High School_ berkurang.

Alasan sebenarnya : Isabel gak mau keduluan sama Mikasa.

Sahabat kampret ya memang kayak begini. Mohon maklum.

"Bagus, Sasha. Pelan-pelan aja."

Levi bersuara. Matanya sudah merem-melek—antara keenakan sama ngantuk. Sasha sebagai subjek yang dipuji tersenyum lebar ; setidaknya ada satu hal dari dirinya yang bisa dibanggakan—memijat!

"Siap, kak!" Sasha menjawab semangat, terus melanjutkan kegiatan yang kini telah resmi menjadi keahliannya.

 _Sasha Blouse—Professional Massage_.

XXXXX

"Eren!"

"Iya, ma."

"Tolong jaga rumah sebentar ya!"

"Mama mau kemana?"

"Ada urusan sebentar."

"Aduh mama, Eren 'kan tanya mau kemana—bukan mau ngapain."

Mama Carla hanya menggelengkan kepala, mau pergi aja susah banget—pake acara ditanyai segala sama anak sendiri! Putranya sekarang lagi belajar jadi sipir penjara kali ya? Terus itu kenapa lagi Isabel berdiri disamping kakaknya? Jadi sekretaris? Lalu apa itu maksudnya Jean—Sasha—Levi berdiri berbanjar dibelakang Eren? Mereka pengawal pribadi putranya? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka saat ini?!

Astaga! Mau ditinggal tapi kenapa anak-anak ini malah kena penyakit kronis? Mama Carla gagal paham!

Bantu mama Carla, Dewa!

"Yaudah, mama hati-hati dijalan ya! Kalau ada apa-apa, langsung telpon Eren aja! Tapi jangan _misscall_ , kartu Eren lagi dalam masa tenggang."

Mama Carla jadi makin takut meninggalkan para remaja kehabisan obat itu.

"Mama Carla tenang aja, aku bakal jagain Isabel kok! Aku juga bakal jagain kak Eren, kak Jean sama kak Levi biar gak berantem!"

Tolong bungkam mulut Sasha, Dewa!

"Kalau begitu mama berangkat sekarang ya. Kalian semua baik-baik di rumah—jangan bertengkar, jangan terlalu berisik, dan jangan kotorin rumah! Mama pulang jam lima nanti, jadi mungkin sampai rumah sekitar jam tujuh—bareng sama papa."

"Siap!"

Mama Carla berpamitan, memberi kecupan lembut penuh sayang tepat di dahi kedua anaknya. Jean, Levi, dan Sasha tak lupa membungkuk penuh hormat lalu melambaikan tangan begitu sang nyonya Jeager menaiki taksi dan menghilang di ujung jalan.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana perkumpulan ibu-ibu sosialita di distrik Maria sepakat untuk mengadakan pertemuan rutin. Mama Carla yang merupakan bendahara dari organisasi tak berdasar itu tentu diwajibkan datang. Banyak hal tak penting yang dibahas oleh para mama-mama hits ini ; sebut saja ketika mereka berlomba memamerkan barang-barang keluaran terbaru dengan label besar atau ketika mereka saling berlomba satu sama lain dalam membanggakan anaknya yang serba bisa.

Tapi tentu saja mama Carla tidak ikut untuk hal-hal yang seperti itu. Bukannya tak sanggup, keluarga Jeager adalah salah satu yang tersohor di distrik Maria. Hanya saja bergaya bak ratu bukanlah identitasnya. Apalagi ketika ia harus membanggakan anaknya didepan semua teman-temannya! Eren pintar kok! Otaknya jenius! Semua orang tau itu! Ia peringkat tiga seangkatan di sekolahnya! Isabel juga tak beda jauh dengan kakaknya—yah, walaupun otak kedua anaknya itu agak sedikit bermasalah. Tapi ya sudahlah.

Satu hal yang pasti, mama Carla bukanlah tipe orang tua yang senang membandingkan anaknya dengan anak orang lain.

Ia bangga kepada Eren dan Isabel— _abaikan kerusakan saraf otak mereka._

"Yosh! Sekarang kalian semua masuk kedalam! Jangan bikin gua pusing!"

Eren segera menutup gerbang dan menggiring kawan serta adiknya masuk kedalam rumah. Kelimanya menuju ruang tengah dengan tenang. Jean, Levi, dan Sasha duduk di sofa yang sama sementara duo Jeager disana duduk di sofa yang lainnya. Entah kenapa mereka nurut-nurut aja pas Eren nyuruh.

"Jadi Isabel, tadi kamu ke kamar kakak mau ngomong apa?"

Eren bertanya, teringat olehnya sang adik yang memberikan morse melalui tatapan mata—yang disalahartikan olehnya dan duo _partner in crime_ -nya tadi. Isabel sendiri nampak mencuri-curi pandang kepada sang sohib kentang yang duduk disebelah timur darinya itu. Setelah mendapat respon positif dari seorang Blouse berupa anggukan disertai bunyi _kriuk kriuk_ yang entah datang darima—

Tunggu! Kapan Sasha mengambil keripik kentang itu dari meja makan?!

 _Ah, sure!_ Gak usah ditanya!

"Oke, Isabel. Sekarang kamu jangan main mata sama Sasha, kakak beneran gagal paham kali ini."

Eren pusing dua keliling.

Maaf, lapangan _Maria Internasional High School_ itu luas banget! Bisa mati konyol kalau Eren lari tujuh keliling! Dua aja udah megap-megap!

"Hah?" Isabel mengernyit heran. Ini kakaknya kenapa deh?

"Gak jelas banget sih, kak!"

Isabel putus asa sama kakaknya sendiri.

 _#PrayForIsabel_

"Udah, gak usah dengerin si Eren. Tadi juga kalian mau ngomong sama kita pas di halaman belakang. Ada apa?" kali ini Jean yang bertanya, melirik singkat kearah Levi sebagai subjek lain yang dimaksud.

"Oh, iya!" Isabel manggut-manggut ngerti.

"Kakak ingat perjanjian kita waktu itu 'kan?" Isabel langsung bertanya pada sang kakak dihadapannya.

"Hah? Yang mana?"

Ini Eren bener-bener lupa loh! Jangan _sudzon_ bilang dia pura-pura lupa! Kasihan anak kesayangan mama Carla di- _bully_ mulu!

"Itu loh kak—yang butuh pengorbanan besar," Isabel bersuara dengan nada menyayat hati.

 _"Ini Isabel kenapa jadi melankolis gini?"_ —Eren dan semua kebodohannya.

 _"Isabel kenapa?"_ —Levi dan sifat _tsundere_ -nya.

 _"Eren ngapain Isabel?! Apa maksudnya 'pengorbanan besar'?! Jangan-jangan?!"_ —Jean dan pikiran laknatnya.

 _"Mama Carla masih ada keripik kentang lagi gak ya?"_ —Sasha dan auto fokus-nya.

Oke, seperti biasa—abaikan Sasha.

"Maaf Isabel, kamu langsung ke intinya aja. Kakak gak ngerti kalau kamu kodein mulu," Eren udah gak sabar.

 ** _FIX! EREN JEAGER ADALAH TIPIKAL COWOK YANG TIDAK PEKA!_**

Isabel menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ini pasti salah satu alasan kenapa kakaknya masih jomblo sampai sekarang! Pasti karena gak peka! Padahal abang gantengnya itu deket banget sama primadona sekolah yang satu kelas dengannya—Historia Reiss! Bahkan abang tampannya itu juga digosipkan dekat dengan gadis _blonde_ cantik yang jago banget beladiri—Annie Leondhart!

Sejujurnya, Isabel bangga punya kakak yang laku keras di pasaran!

 _"MENGAPA KAU MEMBERIKAN DUA BIDADARI SURGA ITU KEPADA MAKHLUK HINA SEPERTI EREN, DEWA?! APA SALAH DAN DOSAKU?!" —demikian sepenggal lolongan sengsara seorang Jean Kirschtein begitu mendengar gosip murahan tersebut meluncur dari bibir sang biksu Kuil Trost—Connie Springer._

"Kakak janji bakal nemenin aku ke _Universal Studio Trost_!" Isabel juga udah gak sabar.

"Lah terus apa hubungannya sama _'pengorbanan besar'_? Eren masih gak mudeng.

"UANG JAJAN AKU SEMINGGU, KAK?!"

Sabar, Isabel. Sabar.

"Astaga!" Eren nepok jidat begitu ingat apa yang dimaksud oleh sang adik.

"Oh iya, Trost! Maaf, Isabel—kakak sampai lupa! Ahahaha..." Eren nyengir tanpa dosa.

Apa boleh Isabel menggeplak kepala abangnya itu? Dia sudah siap puasa satu minggu, bawa bekal terus dari rumah, kalau gak cukup nebeng sama Mikasa—berhubung kalau sama Sasha pasti gak akan dibagi—, hutang sama ibu kantin yang makin menggunung, pokoknya banyak deh penderitaan Isabel!

"Jadi gimana, kak?" Isabel bertanya, melupakan semua kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi jika ia benar-benar harus memberikan uang jajannya seminggu untuk sang abang matre.

"Oke oke. Jadi gini Jean—Levi..." Eren memulai topiknya, irisnya menyapu dua sohib penuh dosanya.

"Jadi gini, Isabel mau ke _Universal Studio Trost_ sama temen-temennya. Gua dimintain tolong untuk nemenin mereka. Nah, gua juga pengen ngajak kalian berdua! Gak lucu dong, masa cogan jalan sendiri! Mau dikata apa sama orang? Jomblo? Ya kagaklah!" Eren dengan pedenya mengakui diri ganteng.

Maaf, ini ajaran siapa ya? Setahu empat orang disana, Eren Jeager adalah sosok pemuda alim yang tidak suka membanggakan diri!

"LU 'KAN EMANG JOMBLO! AHAHAHAHA...!" Jean menjawab sembari guling-guling diatas karpet mahal keluarga Jeager.

Sohib kampret memang.

"Orang ganteng jalan sama orang ganteng malah lebih gak etis," Levi menambahkan, antara mengatakan bahwa ia juga tidak kalah ganteng dari Eren—malah kata orang Levi itu yang paling ganteng se-distrik Maria—atau mengakui bahwa Eren itu pasangan homonya dia.

Levi gak sadar maksud yang kedua itu. Kasihan.

"Kok lu berdua malah jadi ngehina gua sih? Padahal maksud gua baik," Eren tidak percaya dikhianati oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Melankolis sekali.

"Gua gak ngehina. Gua cuma bicara fakta," Jean membela diri sembari bangkit dari atas karpet, kembali duduk di sofa dengan sedikit terkikik—persis seperti kuda meringkik.

"Gua justru muji lu ganteng," Levi bersuara juga.

Sumpah! Levi gak sadar kalau itu salah satu kalimat horor!

"Jadi intinya lu berdua mau temenin gua ke Trost gak?" Eren capek di- _bully_ mulu.

"Saya sih, _yes_!" Jean yang pertama.

"Tidak," Levi berikutnya.

"Kenapa?" sontak Eren dan Jean bertanya bersamaan.

"Padahal Mikasa juga ikut loh, kak," Sasha nimbrung.

"Iya! Jadi kak Levi bisa sekalian jagain Mikasa," Isabel menambahkan.

"Justru itu. Kalau Mikasa dan Papa pergi, siapa yang jaga rumah?" Levi menjawab, memandang malas pada keempat orang yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Emang _sir_ Ackerman kerja hari minggu?" Jean bertanya.

" _Sir_ Kirschtein sama _sir_ Jeager juga nanti hari minggu pasti keluar," jawaban Levi justru mengundang tanda tanya besar.

"Loh? Papa libur kok hari minggu," suara Isabel berkumandang.

"Mereka ada bisnis baru bertiga," Levi menjawab seadanya.

"Oohh~" dan hanya ditanggapi biasa.

Sungguh mulia kau, Levi!

"Lagipula Jean lebih butuh jodoh daripada gua," ia melanjutkan dengan senyum mengejek terpatri jelas tertuju pada sang rekan Perancis disampingnya.

"Hah?!" Jean tidak terima.

"Oh, aku paham!" tiba-tiba saja Isabel bangkit dari sofa.

"Kak Levi udah punya kak Petra sementara kak Eren tinggal pilih—mau kak Historia atau kak Annie!" Isabel dengan bangga menyerukan kehebatan sang kakak yang mampu menarik perhatian dua gadis sekaligus.

"Oh! Benar, Isabel!" kali ini Sasha yang berdiri.

"Tinggal kak Jean aja yang belum dapat jodoh!" Sasha bersuara penuh semangat.

 **JLEB!**

"Jadi pergi ke Trost itu sekaligus ajang cari jodoh buat Jean ya?" Eren manggut-manggut paham.

 **JLEB! JLEB!**

"Gua mendukung Jean melepaskan status jomblonya," Levi dan sarkatisnya.

 **JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!**

"Oke, sudah diputuskan! Kak Eren akan membantu kak Jean mendapatkan jodoh!" Isabel dan Sasha melompat kegirangan.

 **JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!**

"Kalau gitu kak Eren gak usah pilih lagi," Isabel melanjutkan.

"Jadi disana kak Eren gak usah ikutin kita kemana-mana, cukup nemenin kak Jean cari jodoh aja!" Sasha setuju dengan sang sohib.

Oh, Dewa! Apa salah Jean?

"Kak Jean?" Isabel memanggil begitu mendapati sahabat kakaknya itu hanya terdiam menunduk.

"Kak? Minggu depan kak Jean udah gak jomblo lagi loh! Mana semangatnya?" Sasha ngompor-ngomporin.

"Oi!" Levi menepuk punggung Jean sekali sebelum sang rekan berwajah kuda itu menegakkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi tersakiti.

"AKU BUKAN JONEEESSSSSSS...?!"

XXXXX

"Kakak gak ikut ke Trost?"

"Gak."

"Kenapa?"

"Jagain rumah."

"Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu ya, kak!"

"Hati-hati, Mikasa. Kalau ada apa-apa kasih tau kak Eren aja."

"Siap!"

 **Di tempat lain...**

"Kamu mau pergi sekarang?"

"Iya, pa."

"Naik apa?"

"Mobilnya Eren."

"Pulangnya jangan terlalu malam ya."

" _Please_ deh, pa—Jean itu laki-laki!"

"Tapi kamu anak papa satu-satunya."

"Tolong jangan berlebihan, pa."

 **Di tempat lain...**

"Levi sama Jean ikut?"

"Gak, pa. Cuma Jean aja."

"Terus Levi?"

"Katanya dia jagain rumah."

"Oh, begitu. Kamu disana juga jangan keluyuran berdua sama Jean aja! Lihat adik kamu sama teman-temannya itu!"

"Iya."

"Satu lagi."

"Apa, pa?"

"Tadi _sir_ Kirschtein titip Jean sama kamu. Katanya jangan pulang kemalaman."

"Hah? Emang Jean cewek?"

"Namanya juga putra tunggal."

"Oh, iya. Papa bener."

"Terus tadi _sir_ Kirschtein juga minta tolong sama kamu."

"Iya?"

"Katanya begini, _'Eren, kalau bisa tolong sekalian cariin sir Kirschtein menantu ya.'_ "

"APA?!"

 **The End**

* * *

Akhirnya bisa dilanjut! Hahahaa~ _author_ gak jadi bikin Eren milih siapa diantara dua sohib kampretnya untuk nemenin dia ke Trost, _author_ malah bikin gimana cara Eren membantu Jean mendapatkan pujaan hatinya! :v

 _Yosha! Arigatou, minna-san!_ Terimakasih atas kebersamaannya dalam _twoshoot_ pertama _author_! :)

* * *

 **Replies reviews**

 **\- Nell Neverlookback** (Hahaha... Terimakasih atas _review_ -nya, Nell- _san_! Terimakasih juga untuk _favorite_ dan _following_ -nya! Saya sangat berterimakasih! Semoga _chapter_ ini tidak mengecewakan ya! ^^)


End file.
